


【玫瑰】One Day Sexual Fantasy 一日绮愿

by Kinyo_tyhg



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternative Sexuality, And Kun is still the top, Kun changes into a girl temporarily, Multi, Of course they're in deep love, alternative universe, but Leo is still a man
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/pseuds/Kinyo_tyhg
Summary: 黑皮小姐姐Kun不了解一下吗？Leo依然被吃得死死的w





	【玫瑰】One Day Sexual Fantasy 一日绮愿

**Author's Note:**

> 左方性转PWP  
> 女攻男受预警  
> 无婚无子AU  
> 胡说八道，OOC预警

又是一个被电视声音吵醒的清晨，Leo愤怒地掀开被子，虽然说昨晚的确是他提议打开电视掩盖一下声音，但至少Kun该在他睡着时把它关掉！他举起遥控器的同时推了推还在熟睡的Kun，不能只有自己一个人被吵醒。突然觉得手感不太对，什么软绵绵的？

他低头去看，体内血液迅速翻腾涌向头部，粘稠的液体从鼻翼下滚落，滴到了搭在腰间的小麦色手臂上，紧接着又是一滴。他迅速捂住鼻孔头向后仰，心里坚信这该是Kun但又无法解释他的变化！慌乱的动作把身边人吵醒了，Kun看到手臂上的鲜红连忙坐起来帮他止血。从背后贴上来的两团柔软触感要把Leo逼疯了，更换的纸巾立刻湿透，根本堵不住。

“你……你起开一点。”他闭着眼睛指挥道。

“啧。”Kun离开了他的身体，“不是你想要的吗？我今天凌晨就发现了。不是我说，Leo，你真是越来越重口。”

 

某个不知名的平行世界里，Leo和Kun正在享受为期一个月的假期。莫名其妙的，每天他们都可以玩一种新鲜的play，而且是根据Leo心底的愿望。

“你真的积攒了很多想法。”Kun在上次舔着Leo的兽耳时如此评论，一边揉捏他毛茸茸的尾巴。听到那团儿回应：“都是关于你。”

 

Leo终于止住了鼻血，在他极力把被子拉到Kun肩膀以下之后，这才有精力仔细打量变成女孩子的恋人。乌黑的长发高高扎成波浪的马尾，尾尖垂过肩膀又温柔一勾，他情不自禁摸了上去，轻轻擦过他……她的肩窝。五官并不是变化很大，依然是那双湿漉漉的大眼睛，甚至更大一点，睫毛更密更长，蜷曲上翘，面部曲线更柔和，但也不减英气。光洁的下颚，他凑上去想讨要一个吻。

唇瓣同样柔软，温柔地磨蹭，她的舌伸出来勾勒他的唇线，然后探入口中与他缠绵。他有些迷醉，不知不觉躺回床上，小腹上骑着后背光裸的女士，蜜色的身体完全覆盖在他之上。当然，中间隔着一层被子。

Leo喉结滚动了一下，当他颤抖着伸手抚摸身上之人的躯干。手感不再相同，紧致的背部肌肉变得更有弹性，他甚至摸到了蝴蝶骨，单薄如蝉翼，难以置信的手感。

“你再往前摸还会摸到我的人鱼线。”Kun用气声在他耳边说道。他的声音变化不大，毕竟一直那么甜。Leo想起他结实却又难以肉眼分辨的腹肌，哧地一声笑出来。Kun用鼻尖用力蹭了蹭Leo，像是惩罚他一般带着他的手摸向自己的身前，从小腹开始向上。

Leo的笑意逐渐褪去，红霞从耳垂爬上面颊，Kun攥紧他的手背不让他合成拳，他抚过确实存在的人鱼线，顺着那道纹络向上，溢出手掌的柔软触感，凸起的点点抵在他的手心正中，仿佛触电的悸动，吸走了他的三魂七魄。这是Kun！他一动不敢动，也不敢看她的眼睛。

Kun又发出逗弄他时惯有的轻笑，另一只手拉着他伸进被子，熟练地摸上他同样的位置。“感觉如何？喜欢哪个？”一边轻轻地抠弄，等膨胀成小硬柱时就更煽情地模仿舔舐，用他的手指。他涨红着脸说不出话，但没被爱抚过的另一边乳尖也高高翘起，摩擦在被子上，随着她的动作发出难耐的呻吟。  
她已经得到了答案。

 

“还好这里装备还挺齐全。”他被翻了个个，完全趴在床上，腰部垫高。Kun的手指沾满了润滑在他后面进出，不时故意去戳他的点，惹他发出哭腔。

这与平时的顺序并没有什么不同，但他就是格外敏感。在Kun钻进被子与他拥吻，用乳尖摩擦他的时，他就颤栗着交代了第一次。所有平时里如鱼得水的动作都变得生涩乃至羞耻，他又变成了初次时那个惊慌失措被磕磕绊绊引导着的孩子。

引导他的还是同一个人。只是这次换了具身体，也更加从容。自信而美丽。

“好，好了……直接进来。”他闭上眼睛，体内的空虚灼烧着，他渴望身后的人将他充实，像他们做过的每一次。脑海中浮现出她腰上穿戴的那副器具，有些抗拒，又耐不住更深处的渴求。

后面被抵住，坚硬而冰冷，比起他自己的高热。那双灵巧的手扒开小口，硬端在会阴下试探了几下，才被对准顶了进去，激起Leo一串呻吟。“Kun……Kun……”他扭头寻找她的吻，她笑了笑，比平日更加泰然自若，低头从尾椎一个个骨节地吻上去，不去理会他微微的扭动。身下的动作逐渐激烈，身体交合的拍打声推着Leo向前爬动，手臂攀上床头板挂住，依然逃不脱背后的攻势。

在抵着令他颤抖的点磨蹭时，Kun的手伸过来按了按被填满的尾骨以下，抹开比润滑多得多的液体，涂满掌心，再奔赴胸前的两点站哨。“你今天不太一样。”她笑着更加努力，腹部肌肉的减少让她更快就浑身汗淋淋的，散发出成熟的肉欲香气。Kun的味道，Leo迷迷糊糊地想，这个并没有什么改变。他挣扎着想要亲吻，非常想要。

“你要有点耐心，Leo。”她在他的背上吹气，吻在胸腔的高度，她的前胸完全贴合在他的后腰上，感谢这幅身体的柔韧性，乳尖在他的腰窝里磨蹭，Leo怎么扭也躲不开，被死死卡住腰部，被生生逼出眼泪。“Kun……不要……求你……Kun！”

在他濒临高潮之时，释放的小孔被Kun的手迅速堵住，她终于磨蹭地完全趴在Leo的背上，含住Leo的耳垂，含糊地一边咬一边说：“都说了要有耐心，难得这么玩，小笨蛋。”安抚地吻他的唇，舔干净他的泪痕。

她拍了拍他的身侧，示意他转过身。往常他可以抱起他，今天可能不太行。Leo被她挟持，不得不自己翻过来，体内缓慢的摩擦令他腰软，他能感受到表面突起的纹络从里面刮过，呜咽一声，又泄去一阵湿意，他正面朝上，半眯着眼睛，重重喘息。Kun低头赞赏地吻他，胸部与他相贴，她喜欢他紧张时束手无措的样子。里面一定绞得很紧，可惜感觉不到。只是他的腿分得更开，勾在她的腰上，随着动作发出一声声意乱情迷的呻吟，鼻息交缠，她的发稍垂到他的脸上，他无法忍受面前那双无辜而天真的眼睛，尤其是为他失神。紧紧把身上之人拉入怀中，命令道：“Kun，干我。”

“如你所愿。”

惊涛骇浪将小船打沉，再执着地重新浮出水面。

如此反复。

Kun挺身松手的刹那，耳边传来拔高的，充满欲求的呻吟。

 

“怎么样？是你想的那样吗？”Kun等他从漫长的极昼中回神，搂过他入怀抱。

Leo脸埋在Kun的胸前，任她怎么逗他，不挪动也不说话，耳尖红得要滴血。被她轻轻揉弄着臀部，一阵酸痒，又有点麻麻的。“会不会不舒服？可能下手有点重。”她问，他也只摇了摇头。犹豫了一阵子，才闷闷地说：“你是不是都没尽兴的。”

他是指她似乎没有高潮。她笑着挪了下去，吻他的额头、眼睛，与羞涩的他对视一笑：“怎么会。你很棒。”

她和这副身体适配与否，但在她看来区别不大。不论何时，最主要的快感依然来自于身下之人的快乐。她可以对着Leo高潮的样子高潮一万次，不论哪个ta。而她的这幅身体更像是帮助他实现性幻想的工具。这不太好，但毕竟她不是真正的女孩子，她想。

不过这也算一次测试，Leo在幻想Kun成为女孩子时，想的并不是成为插入方，他对真正的女孩子不感兴趣。这让她感到安慰，it’s just a play, one of them. 那她就可以配合下去，无论怎样都好。方法并不重要，她只想要他开心。

“可我还是喜欢你的……”她听到她的Leo在亲吻间隙里低喃。“……我想，碰到你。”他依然讷于言语，但她明白他的意思。

“等明天。”

她亲了亲他的耳垂，“和你想要的未来每一天。”

**Author's Note:**

> 看破不说破，id什么的……


End file.
